This invention relates to drinks receptacles and novelty attachments for drinks receptacles, particularly suitable for containing drinks for children.
According to the present invention, there is provided a novelty attachment for a drinking vessel comprising a housing defining a cavity, an inlet to the cavity and an outlet from the cavity spaced from the inlet, and a moveable member mounted within the cavity, said member moving when suction or pressure is applied to the outlet, wherein the cavity has a first portion and a second portion, the inlet being attached to said first portion, the outlet being attached to said second portion and the moveable member being located within the first portion.
The housing may be a body portion of a lid for a drinking vessel or may be attached to and extend from a lid of such a vessel, or may be attached to a side of the vessel or rest on the straw in the vessel.
Preferably the lid further comprises means for attaching said lid to a drinking vessel and means for transporting liquid from a drinking vessel to which the lid is attached, to the inlet.
The transferring means may be a straw and a further straw may be connected to the outlet from the said lid.
Preferably the cavity is generally of elongate shape and the movable member has a central axis and is mounted for rotation in the first portion of the cavity.
Preferably in use, liquid drains from the first portion of cavity to the second portion of cavity under the force of gravity.
The moveable member is preferably a turbine member comprising a disc and a plurality of vanes extending generally radially outwardly from the axis of the disc, and preferably with a flat disc fixed concentrically to one or both sides of the vanes.
The said vanes may be curved or straight.
The inlet and outlet may be positioned 180xc2x0 apart around the circumference of the cavity of the lid.
Preferably the inlet enters the cavity generally radially of the cavity and the outlet is arranged generally tangentially of the cavity.
Preferably a pictures novelty or other distraction is associated with the moveable member and is moved by that member.
In one embodiment a picture is fixed to or provided on a circular disc which is in turn fixed to the rotatable member.
The invention also provides a drinks receptacle comprising a drinking vessel in the form of a container for containing liquid open at one end and a lid as described above closing off said open end of the container.
Preferably the container is generally cylindrical.